


Bad Idea

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Hickies, Horniness, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Story inspired by the Girl in Red song Bad Idea.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 13





	Bad Idea

Dom was in a mood a lonely and horny mood it was in the middle of the night and he couldnt sleep every time he tried to close his eyes and rest he envisioned Adam his guitarist pining him down and towering over him just the thought of that happeneing sent shivers up Dom's pine.

Dom couldn't get Adam off his mind so he decided to call him up it was a bad idea but he didnt care.

So he dialed his friends number and waited.

Adam answred "you still up," he asked?

"Ya I can't sleep,"Adam replied.

"Neither can I could you come over and stay with me,"Dom questioned?

"Sure ill be right over,"Adam spoke.

As soon as Dom heard Adams foot steps walking up to his house he quickly opned the door and pulled him inside slaming the door behind them, Dom grabed Adam by the shirt pinned him to the wall and began to agressevly began to kiss the older man.

"Fuck what are you doing Dom,"Adam said in shock.

"Shut up and take off your clothes,"Dom growled.

Adam smirked and quickly undressed as he went to remove Dom's pants he relized that he was not wearing underwear "no undies huh you dirty boy," Adam snarled as he yanked Dom's pants off all the way leaving him exposed.

After they were both stark naked Adam pinned Dom to the wall and began to slowly run his large hands up and down his slender torso causing the other to shiver "fook Adam please I need you touch me," he wimpred.

Adam grined and groped the others ass pushing him up against the wall and wraping Dom's long legs around his waist slowly grinding against the others crocth.

"Fook Adam faster faster," Dom begged as Adam contuined to grind down on him.

"Ohh shit I want you inside me I need you," Dom moaned. "Have any condoms and lube," Adam rasped out in his thick scottish accent.

" In my bedroom inside the side drawer quickly,"Dom cried with desire as Adam picked him up bridal style and quickly made his way to Doms bedroom throwing him down on the bed retrieving the lube and condoms from the side drawer.

Dom helped Adam roll a comdom onto his large cock "turn around ass up," Adam commanded.

Dom obyed and waited as Adam lubed up his member and his tight hole "ready baby," Adam asked as he abruptly entred Dom causing him to scream. 

"Fook your so big hmmm more I want all of you,"Dom moaned as Adam rammed into his tight hole abusing it. 

"Hmmmm you fill me up so well darling,"Dom wined as Adam pounded into him harder. 

"You wont be able to walk tomarrow baby,"Adam growled as he thrusted into Dom one last time and released into the condom. 

After Adam pulled out he crawled up next to Dom in bed and wraped his strong arms around him placing gentle kisses on his neck.

Mabey this was not such a bad idea after all Dom thought to himself as he and Adam both drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
